All in the Love of Sunshine
by Danger Close
Summary: Three Tank witches raise a bit of hell in a Neuroi held Train depot. Based on that film, you know the one.


The rail depot was alive with activity, the Neuroi had begun using it as a staging ground after they had purged the Humans from the place, with it's long unused rail running through it.

The only way in or out was through the front of the camp, the other three sides covered by rock, there was a train tunnel but this far behind the lines, no one would use it so they saw no reason to cover it...

...

"So tell me again Oddball, why are we using the train tunnel?" Jane "Moriarty" asked her fellow Tank witch, the girl in question, dressed in her tanker jacket and cap, her ashburn colored hair pocking out of it was scanning ahead with a pair of field glasses.

"Because Moriarty" she started, streching her friends nickname as she said it "We must have the element of suprise, would you guard the tunnel if you where defending this place"? she asked her subordnet.

"Yes, because i have human level intellgence" she countered.

"Well good then, the Neuroi don't think like us so we should be fine then" she said shaking her head and muttring about her friends "negative waves" looking over a "Turk", the dark skinned fez wearing "Third Wheel" of their unit. All three wore the Jacket of United States of Liberion's Tank Corps and where armed with M4 Sherman Strikers mounting standard issue 75mm Cannons, not likely to make a dent in a larger Neuroi.

"So then, Turk, you take right, Moriarty, you take right, i'll pull up the middle. So..."All in the love of sunshine" or..." she asked her Tank mates. Turk was the first to answer

"No no, keep it for now" she insisted, Moriarty nodded and she slipped the record into the player encased on the side of her Striker leg before closing it.

Placing her goggles down she smiled "Let's makes some noise".

...

Placing another bag of dirt down, i felt the pain in my back worsen, they had forced us here, they seemed to feed off the life in the soil, damn vampires, every able bodied man was forced to do the Black devil's bidding less they want a painful death.

Maybe all the time in the sun is the reason i didn't think the Tank Witches driving out of the old tunnel where real at first.

Or the music.

...

 _(The Darkness of my world was all cleared away...)_

"Fire" Oddball yelled sending a steaming hot shell into the first Neuroi she saw, a small two legged drone standing on a wrecked train car. She realized quickly they where lucky, the Neuroi had expected an air assault and had all the big "Guns" facing up.

 _(The flowers are blumeing, it's a wonderful day)_

Within seconds, her two teammates had fired as well, striking down two ground drones in a shower of shards.

 _(Theirs a girl with a heart, as big as the sky, she's sunshine and i know why)_

Driving forwards she moved past an old train car and turned her now reloaded main gun and found herself face to face with a larger Neuroi sporting a 20mm turret on it's top trying to lower it at her, firing point blank she vaporized it in a flash.

 _(All for the love of sunshine, the lord smiles down on my life, and sends me the love of sunshine)_

Behind her, Turk and Moriarty where firing away at the smaller drones, most of whom took to running away. Finding the reload time too long, Moriarty switched to her 30. Caliber, firing from her hip she pelted the retreating shadow forms with hot lead causing most to fall to the ground with holes in their mid sections before cracking like fine china to a baseball bat.

 _(All for the love of sunshine, All for the love of sunshine, the lords smiles down)_

Above a Spider like Neuroi, managed to get to the three Tank witches rear and fired a volly of lasers at them, without missing a beat Oddball raised her shield and watched as they struck harmlessly. Seeing this the bugger began to back up.

"Oh no you don't" she yelled drilling him with a 75mm shell in an explosion of Neuroi gore.

( _oh the Lord smiled down on my life, and sent me the love of sunshine)_

As the music ended the three tank witches looked at the carnaged they caused. Bit's of Neuroi lay about and shell holes and casings pocketed the people forced to work their had run to freedom during the battle.

"I think won" Turk said smiling and closing her eyes. Moriarty just nodded looking wide eyed at the ruins theyhad left.

"Well then" Oddball said placing her goggles back on her forehead.

"Forwards"! she screamed pointing her gloved hand onwards, the three began to role once more, and as they drove off, a hollow tune played over them.

 _(I'v been working the railroad all the good long day...)_

 **I'v been realy busy lately so sorry that i haven't posted anything, i'm working on the Next Chapter of Tet Offensive which as of now is just shy of 2000 words and i'm hoping it will be around 3000 or so, was watching this clip on Youtube the other day and wanted to make a strike witches version.**

 **I swear if no one know's what film this is from, the world truly is lost to me. Leave it in the comments below.**

 **Oh right and write a comment and review, yes you, i busted my sweet rear to write this and if you enjoyed it,It's the least you can do you lazy buns.**

 **Dangerclose out.**


End file.
